Everywhere
by ImagineAsian101
Summary: The death of our beloved Avatar Aang. *sniffle* "The two stayed in each others' embrace for a long time, up until the world's savior had stopped hugging back." -ONESHOT- R&R!


**A/N: I'm obsessed with Avatar: The Legend of Korra. Like, I can't even. BUT, the sad part is that Aang is gone, and he might possibly be my favorite cartoon hero EVER. So, I wrote this story on Avatar Aang's death to get my feelings out. :D I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Everywhere**

* * *

As soon as the doctor stepped out and into the hallway, a strong gust of wind pushed him to where a family was sitting, huddled around the waiting area. Katara shot a look at Tenzin before standing.

"Is he alright?" she choked out, the tears beginning to rim her eyes.

"Honestly, Master Katara? Being trapped in an iceberg for 100 years caught up with him. Avatar Aang's immune system has failed over the years, causing long term pneumonia and an error in the function of his vital organs-"

"Is my father okay or not?" snapped Kya, joining her mother's side.

The doctor sputtered, weighed his words, and sighed. "Go see for yourself."

* * *

Bumi tentatively walked up to his dad's bedside. He noticed that the bright arrow on Aang's forehead had slightly faded. "D-Dad? It's your favorite son, Bumi." Tenzin scoffed and said nothing, knowing that his brother was trying to bring some humor to the room.

Aang's eyes fluttered open. He seemed so frail and weak. "My children and wife together, but no bickering? A miracle! Does this mean that Appa and Momo are alive, too?"

"Father, please," giggled Kya. Aang beckoned for his three grown-up children to come closer. Katara stepped aside.

"Kya and Bumi. Do you know who you were named after?" Aang asked.

"For your first earth bending teacher who seemed half-insane, yet helped reconquer Ba Sing Se," replied Bumi.

"For our grandmother who died in a Fire Nation raid," recited Kya.

"That's right. They were brave and selfless. I see them in both of you. You're so much like your mother, Kya. And, you, Bumi, remind me of your Uncle Sokka. Remember who you are, always, and never give up. Hm... What other wise words of advice, that are not relevant but make me sound smart, can I give to you?" Aang cracked a smile. Kya sniffed a tear and Bumi placed a hand on his dad's shoulder. Tenzin came forward.

"Ah, my youngest, most serious child and Airbender. The only person who can make the arrow tattoo look better on themselves than me. How are you?"

"Father, it's not the time to joke around. You're dy... You're dyin... You know what I mean," Tenzin sighed.

"Dying?" Aang finished with a smile. "The monks taught me that death is part of life. It all comes full-circle, once you take your last breath. It's nothing to fear either. And, since I'm the Avatar, I live on in the Spirit World. Pretty fun, right?"

"But Dad! Pema and I are thinking of having a child and I want you to be there when-"

"Enough, Tenzin. I've welcomed death with open arms and a cup of tea. In fact, I'm reminding myself so much of Firelord Zuko's uncle at the moment." The Avatar brought in a serious demeanor now and his smile disappeared. "Remember. I'll never truly be gone. I'll live inside the next Avatar and the next and the next and the _next_. Plus, I'll be riiiiiight," Aang paused, took Kya's index finger, and placed it on his heart,"here. I love you all so much, from the Air Temple and back."

Aang's kids bowed their head, silently beginning to cry. "Oh, and Tenzin?"

Tenzin's head perked up.

"I have a chore for you. Hah, even when I'm gone, you're still doing my work! Anyways, I want you to train the next Avatar in the art of airbending. It'll be like quality time. Sort of. Can you do that?"

"Anything for you, Father," his youngest replied.

Katara sat up from the chair she was resting in. Her children took this as a cue for privacy and left the hospital room. As soon as the door shut, Katara just _lost it._

"Aang," she choked out, "don't leave. Please. Sokka, Toph, and the others... They're all gone. _You're all I have left_."

Aang subtly water bended a tear from his wife's eyes and then leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Team Avatar," as Sokka called them, had definitely aged into wrinkly old-timers, but Katara had kept her beauty. Her blue eyes glinted with tears.

"Katara... Shhh. It's alright. I'm still here."

"But for how long?"

Aang took a breath and looked her in the eyes. "I'm everywhere, Katara, whether you like it or not. I give tours in the Great Divide. I act terribly with the Ember Island Players. I serve tea at Iroh's restaurant. Anytime you go out on a balcony in Ba Sing Se, think of our kiss after the 100 year war ended. And more recently, I'm the air you breathe in Republic City, the place I put my heart and soul in. _You'll never be without me, Katara._"

They kissed softly, Katara's tears making the moment salty. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much," the water bender murmured.

"Multiply that by the number of times Bumi went to the bathroom as a baby, and that's how much I love you. Even more than that." Aang let out a hoarse cough. "66 isn't that bad of an age. And of pneumonia? How trivial."

The two stayed in each others' embrace for a long time, up until the world's savior had stopped hugging back. That night, the four nations were engulfed in large wind and rain storms, the more severe of them hitting Republic City.

But after all of it, there was a rainbow as radiant as Avatar Aang's spirit that illuminated the world.

* * *

"Master Katara?"

"Yes?"

"We found the new Avatar in the Southern Water tribe."

Katara went still. She thought of Aang. Would it be too painful to see his successor? His spirit living on in another's?

After a moment of silence, Katara replied, "Get me on the next boat there."


End file.
